


Home

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: To Octane and Lifeline, Olympus is home.Maybe Path and Wattson can change Octane's view of what home really is.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 9





	Home

“...it’s home.” That was the last thing Octane got in before his phone told him Lifeline had closed the chat room. 

He settled back in his covers, thinking about what that  _ thing  _ had said. He understood everything, even though the others may have thought it was just nothing. ‘ _ Just gibberish.’ I know its more than just ‘gibberish’. _ He scoffed and hiked the blankets out of his way, deciding that a midnight snack was in order. As he checked around his room to see that it was, indeed, out of any leftover munchies that he  _ stole _ from the kitchen, he let out a loud sigh as he checked under his bed. He really wanted to stay inside today, especially after that run-in with that robot chick. Too many memories that he did not want to revisit. But what can you do when you’re hungry? He got up and headed towards his door, grabbing a few vials of Stim before leaving.  _ No thanks to Mama or Papa. _ He huffed.

Walking down the hallway was always so boring, so he ran it. It helped take his mind off stupid things, focusing on more important matters. Like how much faster can he go? As he rounded a corner, he ran facefirst into steel, feeling the blood in his mouth trickle down his throat. A quick adjustment to his googles and tilting his head up, he found himself looking at Pathfinder.

“Hello there, friend! I’m sorry, was I in your way?” The MRVN was holding a crate full of, was that vegetables?

“Just fine, amigo. Don’t worry about it. Hey, why you have that box for?” His fingers found purchase on the lip of the crate, pulling it down slightly so that he can get a better look. It was an assortment of colorful edibles. Path pulled the crate back up, out of Octane’s reach.

“I’m sorry, but this is for Wattson. She said there was going to be a delivery of food and needed help carrying it to the kitchen. She’s gonna teach me a new recipe!” Path bounced as he stood talking to the man.  _ The bot was going back to Wattson? _ The man decided to follow along.

“So, what are you making?” He questioned once more as they turned another corner.

“I’m not sure, she said it was a surprise.” Path readjusted his grip on the crate as the kitchen came into view.

“Path! Welcome back.” Wattson’s voice cut through the air as she saw the approaching MRVN. Her grin didn’t fall from her face as she noticed Octane.

“You too, Octane! Are you going to join us?” Her lips were curled up softly, Octane shook his head.

“Nono amiga, I don’t think I can. I’m just here to grab some food then head back.” He moved past her and to the cupboards, where he knew some reliable snacks would be up there.

“Well, make yourself at home then.” She responded as he grabbed a few bags.

“Nah, this place isn’t home to me. Home is back… well, home!” He managed, struggling with his balance as he stood on the countertops.

“But, Octane. This place can be your home too. It’s mines’ and Path’s.” She spoke softly. Octane never thought about calling the Games home but now, it all made sense. The Legends here never ousted him for what he chose to do and instead, cared for him. They were his friends and family. Hell, they cared more about him than his actual parents. He paused, before jamming back a few of the snacks in their spot in the cupboards. He placed a few bags off to the side on the countertop and turned to look at Wattson, with a newfound vigor in his attitude.

“What do you need me to do?” Maybe cooking will help get his mind off things. It’s a good start to get more acquainted with your new home.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time with this prompt, I literally took a nap on it and was afraid I missed the deadline for the day! I know with recent developments, Octane and Lifeline talk about home, but I know how Wattson says that the arena is her home and I wanted Path to feel that he was at home as well with Wattson, since he didn't really have one. And Bangalore was desperately trying to find her way back home, being in the Games to get the funds necessary to make the travel. So many choices! But nothing solid came through so here's this!  
> Feedback is amazingggggg! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
